Searching For Answers
by Thegamersdragon
Summary: (FNAF 6 Setting) A young man strives to find the answers to the death of his best friend several years ago. After years of searching and finding nothing, Jake is finally presented and opportunity to find the answers he was looking for. But will he survive long enough to finally learn the truth to what really happened that day?


_Prologue_

 _For every story told, there is your beginning, your middle, and your end. During the accounts of these events, those that hear of the story learn what events created it, and why the story was decided to be told in the first place. For some, a story can be that of romance, depicting the events that occured when two fell in love. For others, a story can tell of an adventure, and the perils that the protagonist faced in search of their goal._

 _However, some stories are of horror, which depict the cruel and horrific events that some must be forced to face, whether by their own choice, or if they had no say in the matter. These accounts are often read for reasons such as the thrill that the horror brings them, in which they can only imagine what it would be like to be in this person's shoes, though the fear that was felt could never truly be envisioned. This is due to how true horror is only felt when one truly knows their life or the life of another is on the line, and every action made could mean their death._

 _This is one of those stories._

 _As said before, every story has a beginning. For some, this can be an account of the events that led to the horror. For others, the story begins much earlier, sometimes leading all the way back to one's childhood. This is one of those stories as well._

 _The horror truly began when I was only six years old, when I had been invited to a friend's birthday party. However, neither of us knew of the true horror that would occur later that day, for the events of that party would lead to the creation of two separate journeys, one for answers, and the other for survival and vengeance._

 _Originally, I could not tell the second story, for nobody other than herself and the ones she was with knew of it. However, before I said goodbye for the last time, she told me her story as well, though those details are not to be discussed as of yet. After all, to fully understand her story, we must first begin with my journey, and where it all began…_

My mother pulled up to the building slowly, ensuring she was fully in the parking spot before pulling to a stop. Once I heard the telltale sign of the engine stopping, I quickly unbuckled myself and opened the door, scrambling to grab the birthday present that was behind me before exiting the car.

As my mother closed the car door behind me and locked it, I ran up the steps that led to the large doors in front of me. Looking up, I took in the sights of the large sign in front of me that read "Fredbear's Family Diner". I had only been here a few times before, and the other times were slightly foggy to remember, but I do remember the joy I felt of being there, and so I quickly entered inside.

Once inside, I looked around excitingly, trying to find my friend. Looking around, I could see other children from the school we went to running around, though I could tell that they weren't really here for her, but for the offering of free cake and treats. Walking forward, I saw a table near the front with several small gifts on top of it, and I quickly set the gift on the table that I had spent much time in making, before returning to my search.

Walking forward, my eyes locked onto the star of the building, a large yellow bear that smiled down at the children below. He was bigger than most adults, and I always thought that was a little imposing as a small child, but the fear was always erased whenever he walked around and gave cake to us, or when he would use his microphone to sing for us.

His name was Fredbear.

Walking up to him, I decided to ask if he had seen my friend, since she would have been here first and I figured he could help me find her since he would know what she looks like. "Excuse me, mister Fredbear," I said, in which case the large bear's grin turned down to look at me. "Have you seen my friend anywhere? This is her party, and I wanted to wish her a happy birthday, but I don't see her around anywhere…"

Fredbear shook his head, and I could hear the robotic gears turning as he did so. " **Sorry, but I haven't seen the birthday girl anywhere! But don't worry, I'm sure she'll appear soon. How about while you wait, we sing a song!"** , Fredbear said in his deep, robotic voice.

My childish instincts almost fell for the preprogrammed offer to sing one of the songs that the place was known for, but I shook my head instead, still wanting to find my friend. " **That's alright then. Be sure to keep having fun though!"** I nodded at him, and left once more to go find my friend.

Walking away, I decided to ask some of the other kids if they had seen her. Most of them said they hadn't, but a few others ignored the question and just ran away from me instead. This was normal, and I was used to it. Sure, I got along with most of the other kids, but a few teased me for being friends with her. You see, she was often picked on at school and didn't have that many friends other than me, though I did try my best to stand up for her.

The reason my friend was often picked on was because she was fascinated with the animatronics here at Fredbear's. She found the fact they moved so humanly and acted so much like us amazing, and spent a lot of time here. She was allowed to be here often, though this caused bullies to target her, sometimes calling her a robot herself. They did this for another reason though, since her father had designed the robots himself.

My friend's father was one of the owners of Fredbear's, you see.

Speaking of multiple animatronics, I went over to my friend's favorite, hoping she was over there. Walking over near the front doors, I approached a large box that looked like a big present. When I approached, a head began to pop out, lifting the box's lid enough just for me to get a glimpse of two metallic eyes. I held up my wrist, showing a blue wristband that I had gotten from my last visit here, and after a moment the box closed, the animatronic going back to sleep.

I always found the security puppet to be a weird addition to Fredbear's, since it would allow anyone to leave as long as an adult was outside, which it would recognize and then let the child go. However, this rule didn't apply to one child: my friend. For her, who's bracelet was green, she could only leave if her father was specifically with her, which I found strange, but didn't think about it that much.

Walking around the box, I finally found my friend, who was sitting against the box and looking out the window. She was a girl my age with medium length black hair, green eyes and pale skin. Her name was Rebecca, and she was my best friend, while I was her only friend aside from the animatronics.

Looking over at me, Rebecca smiled softly upon seeing who I was. I smiled back at her before saying "Happy birthday." as I sat down next to her. "Why aren't you having fun with the others? I thought you loved playing with the robots?" I asked.

Rebecca shrugged lightly, her smile falling a little. "I don't feel like playing right now, and besides, the others will just pick on me if I do so. They've already picked on me a little, when I tried to tell them how the animatronics can still be dangerous if they weren't careful, though all they did was laugh at me instead. Is it so bad I just want to make sure everyone is safe? My dad already had to lock up Bonny, who's arm stopped working and started swinging around. What if someone had been hit by him?"

I smiled back at Rebecca, because this was just like her. Even though the others picked on her, she was always trying to make sure everyone was safe and was always trying to protect others. That was how I became friends with her: she had protected me from a bully trying to steal my lunch, and even though she ended up getting hurt, she was just glad that I was okay as well.

This was why I stood up for her as well. "Come on, you know I won't let the others pick on you like that. Let's go have some fun before it's time to open your gifts!" I said, in which I got up and offered my hand to her.

Rebecca looked out the window once more. Looking out myself quickly to see what she was looking at, I could see that it had begun raining. After a moment, Rebecca took my hand in hers, and I helped her get up.

I was often teased about how close I was to Rebecca, and that day was no different. I ignored the small jokes and insults some of the other kids threw around, saying things like "The robot has a friend", or "Look, I guess there are two robots now!" They were small insults, though they hurt more when you were only six. The worse ones were, "Look, the robot has a boyfriend", which would always make me blush even though I didn't know why.

However, neither of us cared what the other kids said, and we continued to play with each other. We had several adventures that day, and a few of the nicer kids even joined in, even if they didn't really like Rebecca. That was a great day, at the time, and my young mind hoped that things would never change.

However, things changed faster than they should have.

After over an hour of playing, it was announced that cake would soon be dished out, and Fredbear left the stage to go get the cake from the kitchen. I was excited more now than ever, since after cake would be gifts, and Rebecca would finally see what I had made for her.

However, my excitement led to a small problem…"I need to go to the bathroom." I told Rebecca. "I'll be right back." I told her, and she smiled and nodded at me as I left. Little did I know that that would be the last time I would see her in a long, long time.

As I ran over to the bathroom, I passed a group of slightly bigger kids who were always picking on Rebecca. I didn't pay them any mind though as they walked over to the security box, hoping that they were going to the exit instead and having decided to leave Rebecca alone for a day.

I finished up in the bathroom as fast as I could, not wanting to miss out on cake. As I finished drying my hands, I quickly ran back out of the bathroom and to the main party room. However, as I looked around and saw the other children standing in front of Fredbear and the cake he held, I saw one problem.

Rebecca was gone.

Not seeing her anywhere, I decided to go check the security puppet's box, wondering if she had gone over there again. However, as I approached the box, I saw something strange: there were several boxes on top of the box, and there was banging against the lid as the puppet tried to get out.

Seeing that something was off, I decided to open the box, thinking maybe the bullies had trapped Rebecca inside. As I grabbed a nearby chair, I saw the bigger kids holding cake and looking over at me with small, evil grins on their faces. This made me move the chair faster, since I knew Rebecca was in trouble, though I didn't know how.

Once I was standing on the chair, I quickly pushed the boxes off of the puppet's lid. After I had removed a few, I went to reach for the last one before the box's lid sprung forward, knocking me off the chair and down to the floor. My head banged hard against the floor, and the last thing i saw before things went black was the puppet leaving the box and rushing outside into the rain.

I awoke later to my mother and a man that i recognized as Rebecca's father standing over me, both looking quite concerned. However, I didn't get much time to recover as my mother grabbed me in her arms and hugged me tightly. I was surprised at this, and my wonder grew as I realized that my mother was crying, saying how happy she was that I was alright. Looking up at Rebecca's father, I wanted to ask him what happened, but the look on his face stopped me.

His face was stained with tears, his jacket looking wet from what smelt of rain. He watched my mother and I with a hint of jealousy, though I could only see sadness in his eyes. Fear overtook me from his look, and I began frantically looking around, trying to find Rebecca.

Looking around, I saw that I was still in Fazbear's, though something strange was happening. Fredbear stood unmoving on the stage, and the building was devoid of any other people except another man who looked like a doctor who stood nearby. Outside, I could see it was dark now, and red and blue lights flashed outside along with several people dressed in blue who I knew were police.

"What...what's going on?" I asked, though I winced in pain as I tried to talk, the back of my head aching in pain. Reaching up, I could feel a bandage on my head, but i ignored it as I looked back up at my mother, who was still crying. "Where's Rebecca?"

This single question caused the doctor nearby to look away, while bringing fresh tears to my mother's eyes, while Rebecca's father still held the same look on his face. "I'm so sorry...I should have stayed here….if at least one of us parents had stayed or had been watching, made we could have stopped this…"My mother kept muttering before looking at me. "Rebecca's gone." She said simply.

This statement made time freeze for a moment. I knew what she meant, but at the same time my young brain refused to accept the truth. "Gone? Where did she go?" I asked as fresh tears fell from Rebecca's father. "Where is Rebecca?" I asked again.

My mother could only look at me sadly, before giving me a real answer. She had always been like this, thinking that if she was blunt with me I would learn more. Though something was different as she spoke, as if she knew she should say the next words that left her mouth, as if she knew the weight that they would hold over me. However, it was too late to take back the next words that left her mouth.

"Rebecca's dead sweety."

Once more, time froze, and to this day I wish my mother had lied to me instead. A young child doesn't understand death except for one thing: If a person was dead, you would never see them again, no matter what. When I realized this, I froze, wanting anything other than that to be true, because that would mean that I had lost my best friend.

A part of me died with Rebecca that day as I yelled and screamed into my mother's arms, my throat hurting as I screamed for anything but that to be the truth. I couldn't lose Rebecca, for she was one of the best people I had ever met, and I wanted us to be friends forever.

The part of me that died that day was my childhood innocence. When I stopped screaming, my face wet with tears, I couldn't move or react at all. Everything felt….empty. As my mother led me away from Fredbear's, where I would never return to, I saw the glimmer of something as we passed a table.

I quickly grabbed the present off the table, nobody noticing as we continued to walk to the doors, the only sounds behind us being the sobbing of Rebecca's father. I clutched the present in my arms, knowing it was the only thing I had of Rebecca left.

My mother eased me into the car, though I didn't notice. My mind was empty, with all my thoughts being clouded at the shock of the death of my friend. Slowly, as my mother began to drive, I grabbed the present and opened it, before pulling the gift out of it and holding it in my small hands.

In my hands was a handmade clay version of the puppet's mask, which I know Rebecca would have loved. I had spent hours working on it, trying to get it perfect to give to Rebecca in time for her birthday. As I stared down at the mask, it's empty eyes looked back at me, it's empty gaze reminding me of how I felt at the lost of Rebecca.

I cried the rest of the way home, and when I did get there, I refused to ever let the mask leave my side. I wouldn't lose Rebecca a second time, and so that mask was my treasure, and was the only thing I cared about for several years.

When I went to school, I was cold to everyone that approached me, the feeling of friendship being empty to me now that Rebecca was gone. At first, the others teased me for it, but after getting one gaze at my empty eyes, they soon decided to leave me alone. The teachers and counselors tried to talk to me, but I refused to let them in either, and they soon gave up as well.

This is how things went on for several years. I kept good grades, studied hard, and kept several hobbies such as building models. However, everything I did still had a feeling of emptiness, and with my mask by my side, I never forgot Rebecca, and so every hobby I had left me wishing I could have done it with Rebecca.

However, things began to change as I entered high school. I became interested in robotics, and became one of the best students the class had ever had. However, upon learning this, my mother confronted me, asking if I was learning the subject so much to try to join Fazbear's.

I was.

My mother and I argued for some time that day, with her telling me that I needed to leave the past in the past and that Fazbear's should just be forgotten. I countered that it was my best chance to learn what happened to Rebecca, which made my mother freeze before leaving the room.

I thought we were done arguing until she entered my room once more, dropped several news clippings on my desk, and then stood to the side of the room and watched me. Grabbing the newspaper in front of me, my eyes widened at the headline. " _ **Child's Body Found Behind Local Pizzeria**_." I read the article, realizing it detailed Rebecca's death.

However, I soon realized it wasn't the only newspaper. Looking in front of me where several more newspapers, all linked to death and Fazbear's. There were several articles depicting children's disappearances, animatronics harming the children, the removal of a frontal lobe, and several of the Pizzerias being opened just to have to close down once more.

Looking over at my mother, I could see fresh tears on her face. "There is no more Fazbear's, at least not currently. And every time they open, someone dies. I cannot afford you to go near that place, especially if they do reopen again. So please, just give up and accept that Rebecca is dead. Please Jake, you have to move on!"

I stared at my mother for a moment, before looking back at my desk. Propped on a custom made stand stood my mask, staring back at me. I looked back at my mother before shaking my head. "Not until I find answers." I said, before grabbing the mask and newspapers, in which I left the room, leaving my mother and her tears behind.

My mother never brought it up again, and I was thankful for that, because I never wanted to argue with her again, for the few feelings I had left were linked to her. Life continued once more though, and I soon graduated high school and went to take a robotics course in college.

While in college, I began my search for answers, and so I began tracking every bit of information I could about Fazbear entertainment as I could. My search was daily, always looking for new articles or trying to find answers to each question that was presented. I had a growing conspiracy that it was somehow William Afton, the co-owner to Fazbear's, though after his disappearance several years ago, I knew that even if that was true, it wouldn't matter unless he was found.

However, something changed one day. As I did my routine search for anything about Fazbear's after getting my college work done, I found a new article that peaked my interest. There was a horror attraction called "Fazbear's Fright" a few states away that was in need of a night guard. My eyes grew as I found at that an opportunity to search for answers had appeared, with the building having several things from the old locations that might hold answers.

Unfortunately, I couldn't leave right away, for it was time for college finals and I couldn't afford to fail. So, after five days had passed, I was finished with my finals and began a two day drive to where Fazbear Fright was located.

When I arrived, all I found was fresh ash and the remnants of the building. I was too late, and after reading a paper, I realized that the fire had only happened the night before, and that I had missed my opportunity by one day.

I drove back to college feeling defeated. Having been so close to answers after so long and then finding smolders in their place, I felt like there was no hope left. So I finished college, getting a degree in advanced robotics, and was soon left living in a small apartment and working at small computer businesses while still searching for answers that I couldn't find.

However, that all changed when I received a letter in the mail. I opened it as fast as I could, for on it was the Fazbear logo. Opening the letter gave me no answers as to who sent it, but it did give me hope as I quickly packed bags and prepared to leave, answers once more in my grasp.

The letter didn't detail much, but it was still enough. It read, "Dear Jake, I have heard much about you and have secretly watched over you for several years. I know you seek answers to what happened to your friend, Rebecca, and have dived into the world of robotics in hope of attracting Fazbear's attention. A new pizzaria will soon open in *******, and all the answers you seek will be there. Don't leave until you have a position there, which may or may not be difficult, and above all else, be careful, for you might find more than you wanted. PS: Under no circumstances take any form of night guard shift, and please be careful."

And so I found myself standing in front of a small, rough looking building labeled simply as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the letter in one hand and the mask in another. Answers stood before me, and I wouldn't let them escape me again.

This is how my story began. Little did I know of the horror that I would soon be faced with, with not just my life soon to be at risk. I would also learn of the other side of the story, and finally, after several years, I would meet Rebecca again.

If only how we met had been different…

 _Several days later…._

My legs dangled over the floor, my hands grabbing the large black one that gripped my throat. My eyes looked fearfully at the empty one that stared back at me, neither of us knowing at the time that we knew one another.

" _I won't die like this! Not when I'm so close!"_ , my mind screamed as my vision began to fade. Tears welled in my eyes, for I felt like I was about to fail, once and for all. So I grabbed my mask out of my pocket and held it up, looking into it one last time.

My vision faded as I felt myself fall to the ground...

 **Author's Note: So, I really love FNAF, and I got this cool idea and decided I just couldn't act upon it. However, I do have other projects to work on, so this story will only really be updated when I find time to do so. I know the timeline in this story is a bit rough, since I'm not a fanatic on facts of the game, but I do try to get things** _ **mostly right**_ **. Anyhow, I know it isn't the best, and we didn't really get a good intro on our main character, but this was only the prologue after all, so I hope that anyone reading this enjoyed, and I'll update when I can.**


End file.
